


His Favorite Deputy Ch.5

by TinyBear93



Series: His Favorite Deputy(Toy Story) [5]
Category: Toy Story (Movies)
Genre: Conflict Resolution, Forgiveness, Gen, friends - Freeform, platonic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-13 08:01:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7968730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinyBear93/pseuds/TinyBear93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part 5</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Favorite Deputy Ch.5

I took Woody's hand, and he pulled me up off the ground, then helped  
me to get up on Buster's back, behind him.  
"Ready?" he asked, smiling back at me, and I nodded.  
"Ready, Sheriff." I said, leaning my head over on his shoulder, and  
taking a hold of him. I saw him smile again.

"Alright boy, let's get out of here, yah!!" he commanded Buster, and Buster  
somewhat sluggishly trotted out of the room, and into the hall. I smiled as I  
thought of what I was getting the privilege of doing. We rode Buster all around  
the house, through the living room, kitchen, we even went into Molly's room.  
but it couldn't last, Buster was old, and he needed his naps. In the middle of  
the living room, he yawned a big yawn, and plopped down on the rug, dumping  
me and Woody onto the floor, with me landing right on top of him.

"Whoa!" we both exclaimed while being dumped. We just laughed,  
it wasn't Buster's fault. Then, Woody just looked at me, and his face got  
serious, and reminiscent. He sat up, with me in his lap from where we  
had fallen, and he looked down at me.

"You were always, my favorite deputy." He said, not as a joke, but as a  
fact, as something he'd probably wanted to tell me for years. I looked up at  
him, totally speechless. Then I got to thinking, and soon, I felt like a  
traitor again. I leaned over on him, and looked down sadly, sighing.  
"Well, I was a terrible deputy." I said, and I felt a pair of arms wrap  
me in a hug.

"Hey, look up here." He said, and I slowly lifted my head to look at  
him. "I don't want you thinking about that anymore, that's done and  
over with, you didn't do anything wrong." He soothed me, and he began  
patting my head.

"Ok…" I said, not really sure if I could go through with that promise.  
"You know," he began, "Well, I hope you know, that I'll always be here  
when you need me. As long as it takes for that to be, I'll be waiting right here.  
I don't care if it takes another eleven years." He said tenderly, and my eyes  
glowed with pride as I looked at him.

"I love you, Woody Pride." I said, and I leaned up, kissing his cheek  
lightly. It was strange, he didn't feel as though he were made of plastic,  
but it also didn't feel like skin, I couldn't tell you what it felt like. And I'll  
never forget the way he looked at me, he looked like a child looks when  
they see something way bigger than themselves, amazed. He swallowed  
and if I wasn't mistaken, his eyes looked glassier than before, like he was  
trying to cry. Before I knew it, he had me held against him, hugging me  
as tight as he could.

"I love you too…" He said, and I smiled softly as another tear rolled  
down my cheek, but this time, it was a happy one. Suddenly, I didn't feel  
his binding hug anymore, and I began to look up at him, when he took  
a hold of me, and positioned me so that I was facing directly away from  
him. "Here…" he said. Then, I felt his arms come up over my head.

"I want you to have this." He finished, and he was draping his red bandana  
around my neck, tying it in the back. I reached up and felt it with my hand.  
Then, I felt him wrap his arms around me again, and he leaned down,  
kissing the side of my head. I leaned back on him, and a moment later,  
I heard his voice humming steadily. It was "You've Got a Friend in Me",  
and it took all my other thoughts far away. I tried to hum along, but soon,  
I got drowsy and began to drift off to sleep.

When my eyes opened again, I was staring up at a completely smooth  
ceiling. I was in my own bed again. I sat up to make sure, and then when I  
was satisfied, I sighed, it had been a dream. An amazing, wonderful dream.  
I laid back down, and something whipped up in my face. I jumped, it scared  
me, until I saw what it was. I still had Woody's bandana around my neck.  
The rest of the night, I got better sleep than I had in years.


End file.
